Dark Japan
by Bugabe
Summary: Love/horror story about Japan, and Taiwan. Currently rated T for language and violence, might go up as Japan and Taiwan grow closer... Hope you enjoy!


Hey everyone! Bugabe here with my first FanFiction! Yay! ^w^

The idea behind this story came from a PenPal of mine, gpahorses, perhaps you know of her. Well yeah, we did a competition to see which one would turn out better, and whoever won would get to post their story on ! So here I am, you can guess who won. So, I hope you like it, this is chapter one, I plan to make this story really really long *_*

I am going to rate this FanFic T for the language, and violence, might go up in furture chapters... no F-bombs, mainly minor cusses. One S word, but nuthin' major c:

I would love comments, praises, and critcisms (keep them nice please).

The charcters are not mine, I am simply placing them in my story, because I didn't want to do character development, and anyone would only click on this if he knew the Hetalia charcters, right? O_o

ANYWAY, yeah, the charcters are not mine, they belong to the awesome creator of Hetalia, Hidekazu Himaruya \(^.^)/

ENJOY! :3

P.S. Sorry if the spacing's all jacked up, I'm still getting used to this .

IT WAS WWIII, even the neutral nations were involved in the Colossal War, or as they called it. The war had taken its toll on and Taiwan, Sekainao was considered young because her inexperienced ways in war. Japan was holding on, but Sekainao was slipping into

bottomless pit of destruction.

It all started with Prussia, yes Prussia, not Germany.

"I am taking Germany back," he had declared,

"I am too awesome to be without a country." He finished his personal speech and began to maniacally laugh. He caught his breath and called for his guards.

"Men, we are taking Germany back, prepare yourselves for a revolution." His men gave a hearty roar and then proceeded to the underground weapon supplies. The combatants were equipped with numerous machine guns, artillery belts, bullet-proof vests, helmets,

combat boots, and night vision goggles. Gilbert geared with a single pistol, a bullet-proof vest, black cape, knee-high lace-up leather boots, and a triumphant grin. Gilbird also suited up, a miniscule jacket, and an even tinier smoke-bomb belt.

"Men," Gilbert yelled,

"ATTACK IN THE NAME OF PRUSSIA!"

The men hollered in horrible understanding and ran straight to Germany's capital, Berlin.

Gilbird's team went in first, in similar do-ups as himself. When they had reached Berlin, they began on loading their pea-sized smoke bombs over the German soldiers' heads. Gilbert's small battalion advanced towards Berlin, swirling around the smoke with ease; killing

any blue-eyed man in their way. Gilbert took up the rear, shooting any German who had escaped the trained bullets form Prussia.

They reached the capital building and busted the door down with un-human strength. The team swept through the corridors and the German soldiers towards Ludwig's study.

When Gilbert made his merry way into the Berlin building, he bellowed,

" HELLO BITCHES! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEATH!" He laughed triumphantly as he dispatched a shower of bullets onto a group of opposing soldiers; causing blood to cover the cream and gold walls. He found no regret in the murders he had just committed, only

hate, bloody hate for his brother. He pranced down the couloirs towards Ludwig's office, he was all ways there; other than the times he was training, or rescuing Italy. Gilbert invited himself into the immaculate study.

"Hello broth-!" He stopped short as a gun was thrust into his temple.

"Vhat the hell are you doing here, bastard." The words oozed out of his clenched teeth. Prussia laughed.

"I'm taking Germany back, idiot! What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Prussia turned his around to his flaxen-haired brother; with the gun now aiming between his crimson eyes. The playful look in the albino's eyes made Ludwig's dilate in hatred, and change into

a navy-blue. Gilbert chuckled and took out his pistol and began tapping each side of Ludwig's rifle. 'Tap, tap, tap, tap', the metallic sounds chided Ludwig even further, Gilbert knew what he was doing; provoking his brother until he was so livid he couldn't concentrate,

and then taking advantage of this was Gilbert's specialty. Ludwig tightened his two-handed grip on his rifle.

'_Why the hell did I grab a rifle? I can't work well with this piece of crap!" _Ludwig thought angrily. Then a group his soldiers marched into the room.

'_ABOUT TIME' _Ludwig yelled in his head.

"Men, remove this piece of shit." The moments of silence told him that his men hadn't obeyed.

"Vhat the hell! I said attack!" the troops remained frozen in their places. Ludwig had never witnessed such rebellion from his own men.

"Good try brother." Gilbert scoffed.

"Vhat do you mean?"

"I had Arthur help me out with a bit of his black magic, helps when your own troops are weak, to strengthen them. And also when you have so few special operations troops surrounded by strong German men." Gilbert ended with a sly grin. Ludwig took a few moments to catch on,

" Ar-Athur possessed my men for _you_?"

"Oh you're so smart Ludwig! No duh, of course he did."

"But vhy?"

"He's sick of how well you keep promises." An equally aggravating smirk made its way across his handsome face, his red eyes glowing in triumph.

_'It's ALWAYS that!'_

"So that's how I took over your country with such a small army." His smirk hadn't relaxed yet; Ludwig wondered if it was going to stay. he glanced at his soldiers behind his brother. Their eyes were pupil-less, just a pool of matte purple. Gilbert shifted in front of him,

and he redirected his attention to his defiant sibling; his smirk hadn't changed.

Then a group of camo-clad, heavily militarized, American soldiers stormed into the study. The troops surrounded the demonized Germans and the two gun-locked brothers. Gilbert scanned his visitors as if they were a hindrance. He chuckled for the millionth time and

spoke, no fear entered his deep voice,

"Where's you asshole commander?"

"Dude, not cool, I am not an 'asshole', I am a hero!" Nothing could crush Alfred's spirits. Gilbert snorted.

"By the way, your friend here was really nice until he joined you." That made Gilbert whip around to find the limey with a gun on his temple, all the while being heavily supported by the American.

"How the hell did you get captured Arthur?" Gilbert stormed.

The Englishmen looked up to his ally, he sported a black eye accompanied by numerous abrasions and bloody cuts.

"They found my hiding place, what do you think happened, you wanker." Alfred allowed his brother to sink to the floor.

"What's happening, da?" Ivan asked in an un-masked happiness to his fellow Axis members.

"Ve, Arthur's a-been-a captured." Replied the blue-clad Italian.

"This isn't going as planned." Ivan uneedingly pointed out; his happiness still hadn't dampened.

"We should retreat, we'll lose the control of the Germans because of England's weak state, all the Axis countries combined don't have enough to back Prussia and England up" The Polish man, Feliks, suggested as he returned from his journey through the maps in the

opposite corner of the room.

"All the Axis countries combined don't have enough to back Gilbert and Arthur up." He continued.

"Da, okay," Ivan replied, then added in his happiest tone yet,

"We can try again next time! When can we get Switzerland's battalions sent in?"

"Um," The confused Polish man began.

"I'm not exactly sure, Switz isn't exactly accustomed to training soldiers for head-to-head combat, you have to take into consideration that he's been neutral all these years, so his military is more for defense, so he's still working out the kinks in his battalion training,

he needs a lot of time."

"We have ways to make him work out the 'kinks' faster." Ivan growled, Feliciano and Feliks both jumped at Ivan's sudden change of attitude.

Feliciano couldn't take it anymore,

"I-Ivan, I-I-I have to g-go!" The country ran out of the room, sobbing, without waiting for an answer.

"Kiku! W-why did you join the Allies?"

Kiku lay in his silk hammock with a petite Asian girl curled up beside him with her head on his chest. Kiku sighed contentedly and hugged his girlfriend closer; she stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. He positioned his lips on the crown of the girl's head.

"My dear Sekainao, what would I be without you?" He whispered.

"You would be lonely." Sekainao whispered back.

"Did I wake you, love?"

"No."

She smiled and reached up to playfully prod Kiku's nose. He smiled and hugged Sekainao closer. She giggled and returned his passionate squeeze. A soft breeze rippled the red maples and lixi trees scattered through Kiku's yard. He loved is yard, the grass he had

slaved over all summer was a bright, light green. The small stream that ran through the middle created two gorgeous hemispheres. A bridge went over the stream at its widest point. There were koi ponds everywhere, Kiku had as strange attraction to fish; he never

knew why. He loved how the koi swam so gracefully, and occasionally stopped to pick at a moss-covered rock. There were red and black pagodas everywhere, ranging from three feet tall, to well over twenty. His house was a huge, it was dark red and black, like the

pagodas, it was surrounded by the maples and lixi trees, and thousands of irises and potted orchids. He kept to the basics of Japanese housing, but Western influence had found its way into his house.

Kiku sighed again, admiring the warmth from the day, and from Sekainao's body. He then felt she start to twitch. He didn't think much of it. Her twitching grew increasingly violent; Kiku was beginning to get worried. He glanced over at Sekainao, her pretty face was

twisted in pain.

"Sekainao, are you ok?" He asked cautiously.

She didn't respond; her twitching began extreme. Her eyes flew open as she emitted an ear-piercing scream.

"Sekainao!" His bellows were barely heard over her anguished screams.

Deep gashes appeared all over her small frame and bled relentlessly underneath her lavender kimono. Kiku immediately scooped her up out of the hammock and rushed her into his house. He tenderly put her down on top of his bed; ignoring the fact that his perfectly

white comforter was turning red. He ran into his bathroom, wetted a hand towel, and grabbed his first-aid kit. He dashed back into his room and placed the hand towel on Sekainao's forehead. She had stopped screaming, but was still trembling. He opened his first aid

box and pulled out a roll of gauze. He tenderly dressed her wounds as best as he could.

"Sekainao, are you okay?" He asked quietly; barely keeping his voice from shaking.

Sekainao winced and opened her yes, she managed a small smile. Kiku smiled back, but his tears were coming too fast for him to barricade them. Hot tears streamed from his closed eyes down his cheeks. Sekainao shakily reached out her hand and held into Kiku's. He

opened his eyes to find his love smiling at him. He returned her smile and crawled onto the bed next to her. They both fell asleep together, the smaller country in the arms of the larger.

"Were we successful?" Ivan's cheerful voice sounded over quiet chatter. A heavily-built Russian looked up from an extensive map.

"Yes sir, we were." His voice was almost undecipherable, due to his heavy Russian accent.

"Good job!" Ivan praised with a grin.

"With those damn countries in such states, Taiwan's ruins, and Japan's anguish, they will surely join us with a little more incentive." Ivan giggled and snatched up a black object with flashing red and green lights on the front.

"This should do the trick." All the soldiers laughed as Ivan walked out of the room.

Kiku awoke to a blood-stained bed and uniform. He remembered what happened. Tears found themselves back into his eyes; he was able to stop them this time. He took a deep breath and looked down at Sekainao. His eyes traveled over her curves; her kimono was

drenched in blood. Most of it had dried, but some of it looked like it was wet. He hugged her closer; this was a habit of his, neither of the two nations minded it. Her eyes fluttered open as Kiku's widened. Even in her current state, she was still the most gorgeous girl he

had ever seen. She smiled weakly, Kiku's smile appeared on his face for a split second, then vanished; he couldn't force himself to smile when he saw Sekainao injured.

"What happened Sekainao?" He asked quietly.

She closed her eyes and remained silent for a few moments.

"I-Ivan, h-he bombed me." Her sweet voice was now hoarse.

Kiku lay there, dumbstruck.

'_Why would Ivan do this? We are part of the Allies, but how did he know? We had kept it a secret!' _He thought.

Both countries hadn't attacked any of the Axis, but they had been secretly supplying goods to the Allies.

"How did he find out we were with the Allies?" Kiku's thoughts found themselves to his mouth.

"I-I don't know, love." Her whisper was barely audible. After a few moments of silence, Kiku sighed and said,

"We'll figure that out later, but right now, we need to get you to Francis, you need medical attention, dear." His voice cracked at the end of his statement.

"B-but it's Fr-Francis, who knows how he'd t-take advantage of m-my situation."

Francis would do that; definitely.

"I'll stay with you the entire time Sekainao, if he tries anything, I have my katana." Kiku soothed

She giggled and hugged him weakly. He returned her hug, and stood up to pick her up off the bed. He carried her to his expensive Citroen car, and placed her in the passenger seat. They both smiled fondly at each other before He departed to the driver side of his

Citroen. He heard footsteps as he opened the door, he turned around to fins Ivan grinning at him.

"Hello Kiku."

"Dude! I just heard Taiwan's been bombed! What are we supposed to do without her supplies?"

France, Spain, Canada, and the newest edition, Portugal, were all there, and were a part of the Allies; Germany, Austria, and Hungary, were also with them. The normally neutral Portugal was forced into the war because of China, who was part of the Axis along with

Russia, Prussia, Poland, Switzerland, and Italy. China had told Spain to join the Axis, but when he refused, China attacked. Eleuterio (Portugal) was forced to fight to keep his land from destruction. The small, timid country looked very out of place. He was trembling

violently, which caused his chocolate hair to bounce out of its pre-styled hairdo, and his bright green eyes to dilate and bulge a bit. None of the countries had responded to Alfred's question.

Eleuterio continued to shake, despite the severe warning looks he was getting from Antonio.

"No one has a clue?" Alfred shouted. All the countries jumped, Eleuterio let out a faint whimper before he pulled his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Antonio face-palmed. Then Francis spoke up,

"We could just mass produce our own supplies?"

"That's an idea." Antonio interjected.

"I could make a lot of maple syrup bombs!" Matthew yelled as loudly as he could.

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" Alfred asked quizzically. Alfred's normal volume was nearly twice as loud as Matthew's.

"W-w-well, M-Matthew's here t-t-t-to." Eleuterio managed to throw out.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget about my little bro? Um, Matty, where are you?"

Matthew yelled something, but no one could understand what he said. Eleuterio saw him give Alfred a hurt look. He tugged on Alfred's sleeve and pointed at a seemingly empty chair at the back of the room.

"Matthew brah, are you in that chair?" He heard a mumble.

Eleuterio stood up and half-lead, half-pushed Alfred across the room to the small chair. He almost touched the chair with his lanky knees before he bent down to see a transparent, violet-eyed blonde. He squinted a bit before hollering out,

"Ooooooh, there you are little bro!" He stood up a bit to playfully punch at Matt's arm. His small punch sent the frail country towards the floor.

"Matthew!" Eleuterio squeaked.

"What just happened Matt? Did you seriously just fall out of your chair?" Alfred leaned closer to the chair and began looking for his ghost-like brother.

"No Alfred, I gracefully flew to the floor." Matthew said in a surprisingly menacing tone. Eleuterio dashed forward and helped the bruised country to his feet. Matthew thanked his new friend.

_'How can he hear and see me while everyone can't?" _Matthew confusingly wondered. When he was successfully on his feet, he got a good look at Eleuterio for the first time. His bright green eyes were very exotic looking, Matthew had never seen eyes like those. Eleuterio walked back to his seat next to Antonio, a smile on his face; he had made a new friend.

"_You_." Kiku growled.

"Yes! Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" Ivan said exuberantly.

"Why did you bomb her?"

"Be specific, Kiku, I have bombed a many people in my life."

"Sekainao! Who else do you think id' be concerned about?" Kiku bellowed. His hand subconsciously grasped the handle of his katana.

"Now now, there's no need to get feisty, I only need you to do something for me and the Axis, it would GREATLY benefit us. I hereby invite you and Sekainao to join the Axis!" His happiness was really getting Kiku mad.

"_Never_."

Russia sighed and continued with his explanation.

"I thought you might say that, so I brought some incentive for you to change your mind." Kiku tensed as Ivan pulled the black object out of his beloved scarf.

"See this Kiku? It's a curious little instrument; it's capable of radioing in my men to bomb Sekainao even harder than last time! It's such a brilliant idea, isn't it?" He finished with a chuckle.

Kiku glared into the Ivan's smiling eyes. A voice sounded in Kiku's head,

_'Let me take care of him Kiku, I can do it easily.' _The silky voice taunted.

"Stop it Kirai!" Kiku yelled as he clutched his head.

"Who's Kirai?" Ivan asked him.

Kiku knelt down, still clutching his temples.

"That's not going to fool me Kiku, I know what you're doing." Ivan waved the instrument around in front of Kiku's face.

He continued to watch Kiku, he was muttering a conversation to himself; Ivan heard his voice, and someone else's.

"Are you that mad as to have a conversation with yourself?" Fear had found itself into the Russian's voice.

Kiku let his head sag forward until his eyes were hidden. A few moments passed before Kiku spoke,

"Kirai, finish him."

Ivan saw his eyes glow red from underneath his hair. His white uniform was fading black, thick gold chains grew from his shoulder seems and whipped themselves to the opposite side just before they hit the ground. More chains grew out from his back, and began

wrapping themselves around the Japanese man. He drew his katana; it too, turning black. He stood up slowly, he seemed to float up; rather than him pushing himself up. Purple lightning bolts began cackling around him; they caused a deep noise that sounded like a

huge thunderstorm. Strips of black leather appeared out of the back of his head and bound themselves around his head, concealing everything but one glowing red eye.

"K-Kiku?" Ivan yelled over the noise. He began to back step, but only succeeded in falling.

Kiku advanced towards the quaking country; his eye aflame and chains dragging behind him, making an awful, unnatural screech. The Russian's eyes grew large as he began to crawl further away. Kiku sliced his katana through the air, and barely missed Ivan's

shoulder. He had dropped the bombing device, it was now laying several feet away. Kiku crouched; like a cat stalking its prey. He jumped impossibly high while slashing his katana to and fro. He aimed it at Ivan. He rolled away; missing the blade by inches. Kiku lunged

again, this time catching Ivan's leg. He winced in pain and tried to figure out what Kiku's next move would be. He was unsuccessful in dodging Kiku's third attack, the katana swiftly sliced through his left arm. He howled in pain as he rolled up in a ball clutching his

armless shoulder. His eyesight blurred in and out as he tried to focus, all he saw was red; and a black figure advancing towards him.

"K-K-Kiku." Was his last word…..


End file.
